Burnt Pancakes
by Gkyhdjr
Summary: Yay another new story! Just a short one cute short one shot. LOOOOVVEEEEEE YOOOOOUUUU GUYYYYYYSSSSS!
1. Chapter 1

**Yooooo people! I am trying to make a lot of stories! I love this couple so much! 2 stories in 1 and a half days! Wow! But its good because I love writing for you guys! 3 you guys so much! And i would like to do longer stories, but I have this thing wrong with my mind were I can start to write a story, then I just lose interest really quickly. Very very very quickly. I write about 4 chapters, then my mind is like "LOL no." Yup. So I think I will just stick with short stories, because It might get boring if I do long stories. Anyways this is just another Jinx and Kid Flash story! I know most of my stories are right after lightspeed and stuff, but this one is like a year after titans together, and Jinx and Kid Flash are dating. Anyways, Enjoy!**

Jinx POV

I sit on the counter with my legs folded. I'm wearing a long red shirt of Wally's. Speaking of Wally, he's on the other side of the room making pancakes. He can actually cook! I know I was surprised to. I look at him for a second. Its been about a year since the brotherhood was defeated, and about a month since I moved in with Kid Flash. I didn't want to at first. We had been dating since before the brotherhood was defeated, but it was just a big step for me. But I did anyways. And I love my decision a little more each day. It takes me a while before I realize that I have been staring at Wally for about 5 minutes, and he is staring back at me. I blush and look down at my hands. Seconds later his hands are wrapped around mine and I can feel his breath on my hair, making it moved a little. I look up into his sparkling blue eyes. He smirks and leans in close to my face. "Were you staring at me? I didn't know I was that attractive." he says, his lips brushing against mine. My eyes widen, and I feel my whole face burn and my body heats up. "I-I was just lost in thought thats all." I say. You could hear the lie in my voice. His lips brush mine again. I feel my insides burn. He's driving me crazy. "Oh really?" he whispers. "I think you were" he says. I feel my knees go weak. "I-I-I um... uh... I... Wh-?" I say. He closes the distance between us and starts massaging his mouth against mine. It takes a second, but I warm up and put my hands on his face and pull him close. Soon we are laying the counter, making out. I suddenly get my senses back when I smell burning. We both sit up at the same time to see the pancakes burning. He swears then runs over at extinguishes the fire. The smoke alarms start to go off. And the smoke alarms in our apartment, are the loudest, eardrum crushes, most annoying alarms ever. We both cover our ears and run out of the house.

We sit and stare at the apartment for a couple minutes, when Wally sheepishly runs his hands on the back of his neck. "Um... Whoops." he says. I laugh a little. "You want to go to the Downtown Cafe?" I ask, grabbing his hand. He smiles and picks me up. "Sure Lucky, lets go." he says, taking off down the road.

**Hey so was that good? I know its short but I already posted another story, so I just wanted to do a cute little one shot. I love you all, please review, and don't be afraid to tell me if anything is wrong with my writing! 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry to get your hopes up but this is not an update to a story. I just wanted to tell you guys some things**

**1) Sorry there has been no new stories this week, been super busy.**

**2) There won't be any stories next week, because of many reasons.**

** -I have surgery**

** -And 5 days after surgery I am leaving to go to a Iron Man of my dad's, and i'll be in Idaho for a whole week, so I won't be able to update.**

**Sorry I can't do any stories a little bit. I was kinda hitting a writers block anyways so the time off will give me some ideas for new stories for you guys.**

**Anyways I love you guys, sorry I can't make new stories, I will miss you, review and critique on, and have a nice day!**

**-Tia (Gkyhdjr) **


End file.
